


Yavin IV Is Our Home

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Din Djarin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bo-Katan is a jerk, Din just loves his family and will do anything for them, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, New Republic Politics (Star Wars), Omega Luke Skywalker, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Secret Relationship, attempt of action scenes, mand'alor din djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Mand'alor Din Djarin has been rebuilding Mandalore to it's former glory but will take trips to visit his son Grogu every week for the past two years. What the galaxy doesn't know is that the alpha king is mated to the last and only omega jedi, Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	Yavin IV Is Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This was written for @hxllo-nurse-archived on Tumblr. Their request was "How about a fluff related DinLuke mpreg? The concept: Grogu starts clinging a little more to Luke lately, staying closer to the man especially where his stomach is concerned.They don’t think too much of it and then Luke finds out a week later he’s pregnant. (My Mom told me that kids usually cling to their Moms more when they’re about to have another baby, even before they get the news. Happened a lot in my family, I just that would be cute to see.)"
> 
> Once again didn't expect this to come out with such a plot but here it is. I hope you all enjoy and excuse my poor attempt at Star Wars politics.

“Here you go little one” Luke handed Grogu his favorite cookies. He doesn’t know why the child loves those blue snacks, but it made him happy. “Your  _ buir  _ should be getting here soon” 

It’s been nearly a two years since Luke has been training Grogu. He couldn’t have asked for a better padawan. Grogu really took to his teaching after a few months. At first he had to get closer to the child. Grogu desperately wanted his father which made Luke reach out to the mandalorian. It started out with holocalls and then it turned into weekly visits. Grogu was happy to see his  _ buir  _ and teacher get along which made it easier for him to bond with Luke. The child was always scenting the omega especially after getting frustrated with his lesson. Along the way Din and Luke were getting closer and closer. Din was constantly on  _ Mandalore _ following his dutiful role as  _ Mand’alor _ . At one point, Din didn’t leave from his visit and stayed longer. That night he admitted to the omega that he truly didn’t want to be king of anything. He wanted to stay here with his son and keep building a family, a clan. Luke told him a whole speech about following his heart. He wasn’t expecting the alpha to take off his helmet so he could kiss him. 

After that day the two started a relationship. One that was only between them and no one else. Luke didn’t even tell his sister which was a huge deal. Din knew his people wouldn’t be pleased with his choice of a husband/mate. That’s right. The two shared vows to be married and bonded after four months of dating. It was easy for Din to hide the mating thanks to his beskar armor masking both his mating mark and scent. Luke only holocalled people and Leia would rarely drop by for a visit. He was able to hide his own mating mark with his robes and used a special spray he found to hide his scent. 

Luke paused from pouring the hot water into a cup. He felt in the force that his husband had landed. He smiled and looked over his shoulder at Grogu. “ _ Buir  _ is here. Should we welcome him home?”

Grogu cooed and Luke laughed at hearing the child through the force. “Alright then. Let’s go little one” He lifted the child in his arms but he immediately crawled to sit comfortable in the hood of Luke’s robes. He walked out of the cottage and to the landing he made a few minutes into the forest. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the mandalorian walking down the ramp with the sun reflecting off his armor. Din walked straight to the omega and pulled him into an embrace. Luke automatically rested his forehead against the helmet with his eyes closed. “Welcome home” he whispered. 

Din moved his head back so he could take off his helmet. Luke could never get over how handsome the alpha was. His stunning brown eyes and his growing out curly hair. Din leaned in for a kiss which Luke happily reciprocated. They pulled apart from the sound of Grogu cooing. Din moved his hands from Luke’s waist to grab the child from the hood. 

“I didn’t forget about you,  _ ad’ika _ ” Din smiled as Grogu’s claws immediately reached to touch his face. Even after all this time, the child still was intrigued by seeing his  _ buir’s _ face. They walked into the home with Din holding Grogu in one arm while his other hand was on the small of Luke’s back. 

“I’ll warm up some food while you change” Luke told Din. He nodded and set Grogu down on his chair that was raised enough for him to see over the table. 

“Hi Artoo” Din patted the head of the droid as he walked by him. Luke warmed up the stew he made for lunch and served it in a bowl. Din came out of the room completely out of his armor. When he came on Yavin IV he always changed to pants and a long sleeve black shirt. He kept his saber and blaster on his belt just in case though. He kissed Luke’s cheek as he made his way to sit down next to Grogu. 

“Thank you  _ cyar’ika _ ” He lifted the spoon to start eating the food place in front of him. Luke sat down across from his husband and watched him eat. 

“How’s everything on  _ Mandalore _ ?” He could tell from just how Din was sitting that he was stressed. 

“Bo-Katan is becoming more of a problem” Luke just raised an eyebrow so the alpha would elaborate. “She’s been suspicious on my visits and just how close I’m getting to you. She’s getting the older clan members to rally behind her. I believe a duel for the saber will be happening soon” 

“That means we're gonna need to do some training” Luke smirked as Din sighed. 

“I was hoping I could just spend some quality time with my husband” 

“You need to practice to be sure you can win the duel. Then you can get some quality time with me” 

“Fine” He sighed. “That means I have to put my armor on again” 

“You should’ve known I was gonna say we were sparring when you told me the news” Din knew his mate was right and looked down at his bowl. He finished eating and went back to the room to put his beskar back on. He went outside to the training grounds that Luke made near the home. Grogu was sitting on a log nearby with Luke’s robes next to him. Luke was stretching to prepare for the session. 

“You remember the rules?”

Din tilted his head and said, “There are no rules” 

Luke grinned at the blank helmet knowing underneath Din was a bit confused. “Then you remember the rules” He pulled his saber from his belt and ignited it. Din followed his lead and ignited the dark saber. They walked in a circle in an almost ritualistic way. Luke knew Din was waiting for him to make the first move, just like Bo-Katan or any challenger would. He striked and Din easily moved his saber to block every attack. It was a perfect dance of the two battling for dominance. Their sabers collided and Din pushed his saber to get the power. He kneed the jedi which was unexpected and knocked the lightsaber into the sky and far from them. Luke looked in it’s direction before backflipping away from the attacks. He extended his arm out and used the force to call for his weapon. It was taking too long and he had to dodge the alpha’s attacks. Din used his whipcord thrower to make Luke fall on the floor. He managed to still have a hand free and his saber finally returned to him. He cut himself free and jumped up to get back in the fight. Din was moving with the grace of a jedi but the brute power of a mandalorian. Luke managed to get the dark saber to fly out from the king’s hands after a compex move with the use of the force. He let his saber hit the beskar on his chest to show he won. He unignited his saber with a smile as he tried to catch his breath. “I win” 

“I see that” Din took off his helmet to reveal his sweaty hair and how out of breath he was.

Luke used the force to get his husband’s weapon in his other hand. He handed it to its owner with a smirk. “If I was a mandalorian you would have won”

“Yeah?” Din asked unsure. 

“Yes, Din. I used quite a bit of the force to win. There’s no way anyone could defeat you” 

Din nodded and looked over to Grogu, who was watching them with wide eyes. At least the child didn’t interfere like he used to when they started sparring together. They had to talk to Grogu to tell him that they weren’t really harming each other. Grogu extended his arms to be picked up and Din happily complied. They walked back to the home to freshen up and then tend to the garden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He finally fell asleep. I don’t know how I remembered so many songs for him” Din has always sang a lullaby for Grogu that wasn’t really meant for children. Most mandalorian songs were about war and of brutal death. Grogu or Luke didn’t mind though since Din’s voice was just soothing. 

Din started to take off his clothes so he could sleep comfortably with his mate. He laid down next to Luke who quickly moved to straddle him. He leaned down to softly kiss the alpha until it became deeper. Luke licked into his mouth to taste his husband on his tongue. Din’s hands were roaming the omega’s soft skin until he rolled them so Luke was underneath him. He kissed Luke’s neck and licked over the mating mark. He always showed special attention to the scars on the jedi’s chest. He can smell that the omega was already dripping with slick at how his husband's mouth was on his body. 

“Din” the omega moaned out once he felt Din’s finger circle his hole. Din kept kissing and biting his neck as he thrusted his fingers into the dripping hole. 

“Sh” He shushed Luke from moaning too loud. He didn’t want their son to wake up. He pushed one hand to position his cock against Luke’s open hole. They both groaned from the feeling and kissed to quiet their moans. Din slowly started thrusting as they kept kissing gently. Luke’s hands were gripping Din’s shoulders as he enjoyed the pleasure that only his alpha could give him. Din placed kisses on Luke’s cheek and his temple as he picked up the pace. 

“Ah. I-I’m close” Luke gasped out. 

“Me too,  _ cyar’ika _ ” Din groaned as he felt his knot forming. A few more thrusts and his knot popped to lock them together. Luke came between them from getting stretched and filled with his husband’s seed. 

Din kissed Luke as they both breathed heavily. He moved them to lay on their side and pulled the blanket over them. Din lifted his hand to hold Luke’s face and rub his cheek with his thumb. He traced his features in awe of his beauty. “One day” he whispered. 

“One day what?” Luke whispered back with a small smile. 

“I’ll stay here for good” 

Luke frowned at the thought. “It’s gonna be a long time till that day, Din”

“But it will. I promise” 

“I know. Until then you will be king” 

“I’m gonna tell them” 

“What?” 

“I’m gonna tell my people about us. Then they’ll let me leave”

“Din, don’t. You know they won’t let you just leave. We just have to wait it out”

“We tell everyone when we have more children. I can’t be away when you’re expecting”

“Okay. We’ll see if that day will come” Luke looked away from Din’s gaze. He started to overthink about the future like he always does. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“Luke, I know you. What’s wrong?”

“Some days all I want is to be carrying your pup, but other days I just can’t. I think the Skywalker line should end. I can’t stomach the thought of our child going to the dark side” 

“That won’t happen Luke. You will teach him the right way to control their powers. I’ll teach him the way of the mandalorians which will give him more control. Our child will not go to the dark side” 

Luke closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm his mind. Din kissed his eyelids and whispered, _ “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum _ ”

_ “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum”  _ Luke attempted to say back. Din chuckled and looked at him with adoring eyes. “Don’t laugh at me. I told you I’m not good with learning languages” 

“It’s just cute how you enunciate. You’re doing good though,  _ cyar’ika _ ” Din praised. 

“Fine. Now cuddle me” Luke turned around so Din could spoon him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The family were eating breakfast with a bit of sadness since Din was about to leave back to  _ Mandalore _ . Din was helping Grogu eat his eggs and wipe up any mess he made. Luke paused at lifting his spoon to his mouth and looked at his mate. “Put your helmet on” Luke commanded as he stood up and left the table. 

“Why?” Din questioned.   


“Just do it!” Luke shouted from the bedroom. He rushed out of the room right when the mandalorian put his helmet on. “Leia is here” 

“I thought she rarely came to visit” he watched Luke fix his robes to be sure that his mating mark was hidden. 

“Today is one of those days” He crouched down to be eye level with Grogu. “Remember not to tell Leia about  _ buir  _ and I. Then you can get your cookies. You best be quiet too Artoo” 

Luke was pleased with the child and droid’s answer and kissed the top of his head and patted Artoo. He took a deep breath to collect himself before opening the door. “Leia” 

She smiled at her brother and how he knew she arrived. “Luke” They hugged before Luke let her into the home. 

“Oh,  _ Mand’alor _ . Didn’t know you would be here” She was taken aback at seeing the man in the shiny armor. He didn’t look so intimidating with the green child in his lap. 

“Senator” he nodded as a greeting. Leia looked at her twin before looking back at the king. Luke looked at Din and tilted his head. “Right. We’ll let you two talk”

Din stood up with Grogu and fought himself from touching Luke.

_“Gar kar'taylir vaii at mar'eyir ni”_ Din told Luke as he walked past him. **_(You know where to find me)_**

_ “Jate'shya not ba'slanar”  _ Luke told him back. Din nodded with a hidden smile.  **_(Better not leave)._ ** He walked out the home and made his way to his ship. Leia sat where Din was and Luke sat in his usual seat. 

“Everything okay?” Luke asked. 

“I had to get away from the senate's breathing down my neck” 

“What are they on about now?” 

“It’s about  _ Mandalore _ which makes it odd that the king is here” 

“The force has weird ways” 

“The New Republic doesn’t like that more mandalorians are appearing. It wouldn’t be an issue if they weren't bounty hunters. They want  _ Mandalore _ to join the Republic or there will be a war” 

“War?” 

“I won’t let that happen though. I’m pushing on just having a calm meeting with the  _ Mand’alor  _ and his council"   


“Oh just with Mando” Luke quickly said. 

“What do you know?” 

“This is kept between you and me” Leia nodded. “Right now there is a possible traitor on Di- Mando’s council. If the Republic has the meeting with them, this person could cause a lot of trouble for the king. This person is a part of older clans that are way more vicious than the king is. There will be a war no matter what the Republic does” 

“How do you know all of this?” 

“Di- Mando trusts me with some information”

“Why do you keep doing that? Do you know his real name?” 

“That’s not important”

“You smell different too. A stronger scent is there” 

“Oh,  _ Mand’alor _ and I were sparring earlier. Might be his scent on me” 

“You know his dynamic?” 

“Uh, no. Not my business” 

“Do they really not take off their helmet?”

“Um, some of them do only for their clan. Others don’t really care”

“How do you know so much about their culture and you were talking  _ mando’a  _ earlier" 

“I want to be able to show Grogu the jedi and mandalorian way” Luke explained.   


“Smart move. The kid’s gonna be interesting” A ding was heard and Leia pulled out her holocaller. “Han wants to meet up at some bar on a planet nearby” 

“You should go. You deserve to have some fun with your husband, senator” 

“Fine. Walk me out” She demanded as she stood up. He rubbed the back of his neck and followed her out the door. 

“Leia” she looked at him. “Don’t ask me again about  _ Mandalore _ . If they know I shared information with you it won't be pretty for me” 

“Of course. This talk was just between you and I” They made it to Leia's ship and they shared a hug. “May the force be with you” Luke told her. 

“May the force be with you” She repeated back. He stepped back so she could take off into the atmosphere. 

He waited a moment to walk towards Din’s ship. He walked up the ramp to see the two were sitting down while Din had a hologram of a planet on display. Luke sat next to him and looked at the image. “It looks beautiful” He whispered. 

“It’s slowly becoming what it used to be” Din told him through the modulator. 

Luke looked at the child and smiled. He reached in his robes to pull out the roll of cookies he stashed there. “Here. You did good” Grogu squealed in delight and started munching away.

“You’re gonna have a meeting with the New Republic soon” Din looked at his husband with the tilt of his head. “They want you to join them. There was a bunch of mandalorians appearing as bounty hunters. They're fearful of a plant full of mando’s” 

“We don’t want to be with the Republic and not all of us are bounty hunters” Din remarked. 

“I know, but it’s that or war. I managed to convince Leia to only have them meet with you and not the whole council” 

“What did you tell her about my planet?” Din was angry at the thought of his mate sharing classified information. 

“Vaguely about Bo-Katan being a wild card. That if you talked in the presence of her there would be a war no matter what” Luke touched Din’s arm delicately. “I would never betray you. You know I just want what’s best for you” 

“I know,  _ cyra’ika _ ” Din lifted off his helmet and set it next to him. “Was she suspicious at all?” 

“Oh a lot. Some of your scent was still on me and I kept almost slipping up on saying your name. Amongst other things, but managed to convince her that I’m learning mandalorian culture for Grogu” 

“Good cover up” Din handed Grogu over to Luke. “I think it’s time for me to head out” 

Luke looked down sad. No matter how many times Din leaves it still hurts. Din got on one knee so he could talk to Grogu while in Luke’s arms. “You behave for Luke,  _ ad’ika _ . I’ll bring you a surprise if you’re good” He rubbed a finger against his ear before standing up. 

Din took a step closer to kiss Luke. “Call me after the duel. Want to be sure you’re okay with my own eyes” 

“Of course,  _ cyar’ika _ ” He kissed the omega’s temple. Luke leaned into the touch and let out a little purr.  He stepped off the ship with Grogu in his arms and they watched as Din flew away and out of sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Din didn’t come for his weekly visit. Luke was worrying more and more as days went by. The alpha called when he landed on  _ Mandalore _ , but hasn’t called since. Grogu had been attached to Luke’s hip a couple days after Din left. He was always wanting to be carried or cuddle Luke while he was reading. Even during nap time the child would sleep on the omega’s lap. At first he figured it was just Grogu feeling Luke’s worry about his  _ buir _ , but now he would throw a fit when Luke wouldn’t carry him. He just got the little one to go to sleep in his crib without a fight this time. 

He walked into his own room to hear ringing. He looked at the holocaller on his table to see a call was coming in from  _ Mandalore _ . He ran over and accepted the call to have a hologram of Din to appear. “Oh thank the force” Luke felt like crying from the relief of seeing his husband. 

“Sorry I haven’t called. There’s been a lot going on here” 

“I thought you were dead Din!” He shouted with anger. “You didn’t call to let me know you weren’t coming for your visit and you just say sorry!” 

“I know  _ cyar’ika _ . I had to handle several duels” 

“Several?” Luke’s anger turned into worry. 

“Yeah. About three mandalorian’s had challenged me for the throne. None of them were Bo-Katan” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No. They just really tested my patience. I exiled all of them even though I should’ve killed them. Bo-Katan looked scared though. I think she underestimate how much I’ve been training”

“More like she underestimated your training partner” He smirked as he sat down. “Have you heard from the New Republic?” 

“Nothing. I think your sister talked some sense into them to wait” 

“Have you talked sense into your own council?” 

“I will tomorrow. Set the line straight that I can visit my family if I want” 

“If you want I can-” He stopped mid sentence since he felt tugging on his pant leg. He looked down to see it was a sleepy looking Grogu. He lifted the child who quickly cuddled up against his stomach to fall back asleep. 

“He got out of his crib?” Din asked. 

“Yeah. Been using the force a lot recently to do it” He rubbed a finger against the child’s ear that twitched. “I’m a bit worried with how attached he’s been”

“What do you mean?” Din was worried about his son. 

“He screams when I don’t lift him up or give him cuddles. Maybe he’s sick” 

“Or he just knows you were worried about me. See if he let’s up now that I called” Din told him.

“We’ll see. You better call me tomorrow after you talk to Bo-Katan” Luke demanded. 

“I will,  _ cyar’ika _ . I’ll let you rest. Love you” 

“Love you too. Bye”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Meeting adjourn” Everyone stood up ready to leave the room. “Except for you Bo-Katan”    
  
She looked at the  _ Mand’alor _ with a hard stare as she sat back down. Din stayed standing as he let the rest of his council leave before he started talking. “Is there anything you would like to say to me, Kryze?” 

“I don’t know. Do I?” She shot back. 

“Do you still want me to stop seeing my son?” 

“I do. If it means you’re spending more and more time with that jedi” 

“Luke is nothing like the past jedi’s”

“It’s worse than I thought” She raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name. 

He took a deep breath and unclipped the saber from his belt. He set it on the table near Bo-Katan and watched her just look at the weapon. “Here. Have it. You know I don’t want it”

“Yet you win every duel for it” She looked up at the king. “That’s what I don’t understand” 

“The new  _ Mand’alor _ would have to show his dominance after he wins the challenge. That means I would have to die and I can’t have that”

“For your son?” She tilted her head in question. 

“For much more than that” He quietly admitted. “So take it. I yield” 

“I can’t take it” Din sighed knowing she would say that. 

“Very well. Challenge me” She looked at him with fear in her eyes. “You won’t win and you know it” 

Din grabbed the saber and clipped it back on his belt. He turned to sit in his chair. “So here’s what’s gonna happen. You are gonna stop spreading slander about Luke. Oh sorry. The jedi” He said sarcastically. 

“ _ Mandalore  _ has more pressing matters than bitter mandalorians who hold a grudge. If I need to I’ll have Luke come here and show he comes in peace. I don’t care what it takes at this point. I just want peace here on my planet so I can handle the New Republic and other issues. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, your highness. Have the jedi come here. The old clans would need to hear the words from the man himself. May I leave?”

“Dismissed” He watched Bo-Katan leave the hall and relaxed when she was out of sight. He really didn’t want Luke to come to  _ Mandalore _ , but he has no other choice now. Din stood up and headed to his room so he could call his husband in private. 

Luke answered the call right away with Grogu in his arms. “How did it go?” 

“Okay I suppose, but you’re gonna have to make a trip to  _ Mandalore _ ” 

“What? Me?” 

“Yeah. She wants you to tell the older clans yourself that you aren’t like your ancestors” 

“They’re not gonna kill me are they?” Luke questioned. 

“I wouldn’t allow that” Din felt anger building up in him at the idea. 

“Okay. I’ll pack a bag for the little one and I” 

“Alright see you soon, Luke Djarin” 

Luke smiled at the name and said back, “See you soon, Din Djarin. May the force be with you” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, Grogu. Time to go in your pod” Luke just landed on  _ Mandalore  _ after the long trip. “No. I can’t carry you the whole time, baby. If you stay in the pod till we get into our room, then you can get all the cuddles you want” 

Grogu pouted but agreed. Luke set him in the cot and used the force to make it follow him. “Come on Artoo” He called to his friend. Artoo beeped and followed after him. Luke was unsure if he should have brought the droid but he couldn’t just leave him alone. He had his bag over his shoulder and Grogu’s over the other. He opened the ramp and was surprised to see Din waiting for him. He walked down and stood in front of his husband. 

“ _ Mand’alor _ ” Luke did a small bow with a teasing smile. 

“Master Skywalker” Din said back. “Welcome to  _ Mandalore _ ” 

“Thank you. It’s truly beautiful here” 

“It’s slowly become what it once was. Follow me. You’ll be staying in the palace” Din grabbed the bags from Luke to put over his own shoulder. 

“Wow. Such special treatment” 

“Well Grogu is the prince and you are secretly the consort” Din softly talked so no one around could hear. 

“Am I talking to your council right away or am I getting situated?” 

“They’re already in the hall so might as well get it over with” Luke sighed and nodded.   


“Have you been good, Grogu?” Din asked as he looked at the cot that was now floating between them. The child made small noises to answer his  _ buir _ . “Still been attached to you?” He was now looking at his husband. 

“Oh yeah. Had to convince him to get in this thing by bargaining with cuddles” Din smiled under his helmet at the image of the conversation. 

Luke notices several people looking his way and some even stopping. He could feel their glares under the helmets. Din noticed how tense his mate was as they walked closer and closer to the palace. He placed a gloved hand on Luke’s lower back as a comforting gesture. “I got you. I won’t let them touch you” He whispered to him. 

“That doesn’t mean they won’t stare at me with such hatred” Luke whispered back. He so badly wanted to just go into Din’s arm and scent the alpha for comfort. 

They walked into the palace and stood in the empty hall. Din looked around to be sure no one was around before pulling the omega into an embrace. Luke sighed in relief as his arms lifted up to wrap around the armor. “I’m sorry I’m putting you in this position  _ cyar’ika _ . If I get this done with then I can handle the whole Republic issue. It’s just one small step to me finally being able to stay with you and Grogu” 

Luke stepped out of the hold so he could look up at Din. He wished he could see those brown eyes rather than the shiny helmet. “You realize once you handle the Republic you would be looked on even more. If you join them you will have to go to senate meetings and be the spokesperson for your planet. You’ll have even more kingly duties than you have now” 

“I’ll figure it out, Luke” Din reached for Luke’s hand to play with his fingers. “We always figure it out” 

Luke lifted his gloved hand to touch the side of the helmet. “Together” 

“Together” Din leaned his head to press against Luke’s forehead. This was all he could give his husband until they were behind closed doors. 

The jedi sighed and moved to put distance between them. “Let’s get this over with” Din nodded and led them down the hall until they made it to two double doors. He turned to look at the jedi to be sure he was ready. Luke nodded and stood up straight. Din opened the door and walked in first so his body could hide his mate and child. 

“Hello. Let me introduce you to Jedi master Luke Skywalker” He stepped to the side to show Luke. The omega bowed and kept a straight face. He followed the  _ Mand’alor _ to the front of the room. Luke felt like he was on display as all the mandalorians stared at him. He immediately knew which one was Bo-Katan from her glaring at him. He looked at Artoo and nodded for him to go on sleep mode.

“It’s great to meet you all. I turned off my droid to show I am not recording or broadcasting anything. I’ve come to set the agenda straight that I am no threat to  _ Mandalore _ ”

“You are a threat to us. We’ve had endless wars with jedi’s” Bo-Katan said. 

“That was in the past” Luke stopped her from saying anything else. “I am the last known Jedi and I just want to help force sensitive children who are scared. You should know I am not like the old jedi order from how I let your king still see his son. I am changing the jedi text so there will be peace and balance in the galaxy the right way” 

“He doesn’t seem like a threat” Paz spoke up on behalf of the council that didn't really care what their king did in his free time. 

“You didn’t witness him destroy a ship full of dark troopers” Bo-Katan spoke up. 

“If it wasn’t for me you would be dead including your king” Luke raised an eyebrow to see if the woman would test him again. “I just want to teach kids. I’m not a part of any political games that happen in this galaxy. I’m honestly here just to help Din. So his people who are supposed to trust him know that he isn’t associating with an enemy. Just an ally that will help when needed. Din has other important issues to handle” 

Bo-Katan chuckled darkly and said, “You’re sleeping with our king”

“Excuse me” Luke looked at her. 

“You got his trust by fucking the  _ Mand’alor _ ” 

“Enough” Din growled out. 

“I mean of course the only omega jedi would fuck a king so he could take over a planet. Just like your father did” 

“You knew my father?”

“Yeah and that’s why I don’t trust you Skywalker. You gonna kill all the younglings like he did” 

“Enough!” Din slammed his hand on the table. “You crossed a line, Kryze.  _ Aliit ori’shya tal’din”  _ **_(Family is more than blood)_ **

“All of us have been raised with that saying. I haven’t judged any of you for your bloodline and I won’t stand you doing that to our guest. If I hadn’t trusted Luke do you really think I’d let him onto my planet?” He stared at Bo-Katan who had her lip curled in anger. 

“You bring Vader’s son to our planet. He could easily kill us all with the amount of power he has”

“You know what. Challenge me” Din snarled out. 

Luke could feel the darkness coming from his husband as the man was preparing to fight. “Din” He softly said. Bo-Katan just sat there staring at the king. She wished she kept her helmet on so she could hide her fear. 

“Challenge me!” Din slammed his both hands on the table making everyone jump. “Give me a reason to finally kill you!”

“Din!” Luke shouted as he grabbed at the shoulder pauldron. The  _ Mand’alor _ aggressively shook the omega’s hand off him. 

“I will not challenge you” Bo-Katan finally spoke up. 

Din scoffed. “Of course you won’t. You could never be a ruler. You can’t stand anyone with more power than you and you can’t trust anyone. You will be the downfall of  _ Mandalore _ ” 

“You have two choices, Kryze. You either challenge me or you step down from the council and stop causing chaos with all your followers. If you can’t do either then you leave  _ Mandalore _ for good. So what's it gonna be?” 

The room was deadly quiet as the two mandalorians stared at each other. “I’ll step down” Bo-Katan said before standing up. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you about him” 

They watched her leave the room before everyone looked back at their king. “Anyone else have something to say?” Din asked. 

“What does the jedi mean you have other issues to handle?” The Armorer asked. 

Din looked at Luke before looking back at his former leader. “The New Republic wants us to join them” 

“ _ Mandalore _ doesn’t work with the Republic or Empire” Koska pointed out. She has surprisingly been very loyal to Din since he became  _ Mand’alor _ . 

“What do they want from us if we were to join them?” Paz asked. 

“Not sure. They will call for a meeting soon. They are fearful of having a planet full of mandalorians. Hopefully I can talk reason into them that we mean no harm. We just want to be a peaceful planet and to let our culture live on” 

“I’m sure they will be wise to listen to you,  _ Mand’alor _ ” The Armorer said. 

Din nodded pleased that his council weren't too upset with the mention of the  _ New Republic _ . “I will let the New Republic know that we are willing to have a meeting. Any other questions?” 

Luke was waiting for them to question his true relationship to their king; yet it never came. “Very well. This is the way” 

“This is the way” The whole room repeated. 

“Meeting adjourn” The members stood to leave except for the Armorer. 

“You did the right thing,  _ Mand’alor _ . Your clan comes first” Din simply nodded. The Armorer moved to stand in front of Luke, who was wary of the strong woman near him.  _ “Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori’wadaas’la” _

Luke went through his  _ Mando’a _ vocabulary in his head to try to understand what she said. He fell short and turned to look at his mate. Din was looking at the floor as he translated. “Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you’ll be” 

“Oh” He looked back at the Armorer with wide eyes. “Thank you”

She nodded her head and looked between the both of them. “This is the way” 

“This is the way” Luke whispered as she walked out the room. Din opened up Grogu’s cot, that Luke closed with the force to not wake the child. He touched the boy’s hand to find he was still dead to the world. 

“Surprised he didn’t wake up” 

“Used the force to make it quiet around him” Luke admitted. He sat down in a chair with a sigh. “That was intense”

“I’m sorry. Didn’t think it was gonna turn like that”

“It’s fine. Didn’t expect you to be so protective though” 

“Really? A mandalorian not protective of their loved one” Luke laughed and stared at Din with what could only be described as heart eyes. Din stepped closer to the jedi and touched his face gently. Luke leaned into the touch and wished the alpha wasn’t wearing his gloves. 

“Surprised they didn’t question us about our relationship” Luke softly said. 

“They don’t care who I sleep with” Luke tilted his head confused. “For Mandalorians sex is normal. We take what we need and if that’s pleasure than so be it”

“But having sex with a jedi?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“They probably would praise me for getting a jedi to be obedient if anything” This earned Din a glare. “Which you’re far from but they don’t know that. Having sex is different than being mated” 

“So they would only be mad if we mated which we are” 

“They probably think I’ve never taken my helmet off for you” Din pointed out. He was about to lift his helmet off when they heard Grogu’s cot open up. 

The child looked at them and then extended his arms toward Luke. Din stood up instead and lifted his son into his arms. Grogu cried loudly and reached for Luke. He handed the child to his husband with a sigh. Grogu cooed happily and cuddled against Luke’s stomach. 

“Guess no love for me” Din pouted. 

“I told you how he’s been. He tells me he feels fine and there’s no sign of sickness. I don’t know what’s wrong with him” 

“I’m sure he’ll grow out of it in a few days” Din reasoned. Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt that his son didn’t want to be in his arms. 

“Let’s get you to your room”  Luke turned Artoo back on and followed Din with Grogu still in his arms. The cot followed behind them as they walked the halls. He opened the door and let his clan into the room. Luke looked around the room as he stepped further in. He smiled at seeing the drawing Grogu made of them displayed on a wall. “This is your room” He turned to look at his husband. 

“I want you close to me while you’re here” 

Luke smirked and stepped closer to the alpha. “Is that what you’re gonna tell your people?”

“Yeah” Din muttered out. He reached up to pull his helmet off so he could kiss his husband softly. “This is just one step closer” 

“You keep telling yourself that Djarin” Luke smiled into the kiss. Grogu started wiggling between them so they moved apart. Luke sat on the bed and rubbed the child’s ear to calm him. Din was about to take off his armor when he heard his holocom ringing. He walked to his desk to see who’s calling. “It’s your sister” 

“Here” Luke sent the helmet gliding in the air and into Din’s hands. He secured the helmet back on before accepting the call. 

“Senator Organa” 

“ _ Manad’alor _ . I’m sure you’ve been waiting for my call since your talk with my brother” 

“Yes. Thanks for waiting some time to call. My council and I will accept the New Republic’s meeting” 

“Your council? I thought there was a wild card member” 

“I handled her” Luke saw how his sister’s eyes widened a bit in fear. 

“He didn’t kill her!” He shouted. 

“Luke?” He stood up and placed his hand on Din’s shoulder as he looked at the holocaller. “What are you doing on  _ Mandalore _ ?” 

“Oh had to help with the whole council issue. He didn’t kill one of the members though. Just wanted to let you know so you aren’t so fearful of the king” 

Leia looked at the both of them and how her brother was looking at the  _ Mand’alor _ . She smiled and nodded her head. “Will you be joining them on coming to Coruscant?” 

“I believe I will be” Luke looked down at Grogu, who was already looking up at him. “Grogu will attend too” 

“Very well. I’ll have all the rooms prepared. May the force be with you” 

“May the force be with you” Luke said back as Din ended the call. “Guess we’re having a family trip to Coruscant” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Din woke up to Grogu tugging his hand that was dangling off the bed. “What’s wrong?” Grogu whined and tugged on his hand harder. He got his answer by hearing Luke throwing up in the restroom. He threw the blanket off of him and ran to the room. The omega had spit into the toilet and was flushing it by the time he entered. Din still fell to his knees next to his mate and rubbed his back. He pushed some of Luke’s dampened hair out of his face. “You okay,  _ cyar’ika _ ?” 

“Yeah. Just got sick out of nowhere” 

“Maybe we should cancel the trip to Coruscant” 

“No. I’m fine. If it gets worse by tomorrow there’s nurse droids that can check me” Din was still not used to droids or the thought of them coming near his husband. He’s barely started warming up to Artoo. 

“If you’re sure” Din helped Luke stand up from the floor and freshen up. They ate in the grand hall with all the other mandalorians. Luke was surprised how the people warmed up to him so fast. It’s only been three days and the foundlings were always eager to hear the jedi’s stories. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Din asked the Armorer. 

“Someone has to stay and take care of  _ Mandalore _ ” She told him. 

“Very well. I’ll holo as soon as the meeting is over. This is the way” 

“This is the way” She said back. They all boarded the ship and were on their way to Coruscant. It would take hours in hyperspace to make it to the planet. 

“I’m gonna lay down” Luke stood up from the copilot seat. 

“You okay?” Din asked as he turned his chair to watch his husband.   


“Yeah. Just feel a little uneasy” Luke stumbled, but Din caught him before he fell. 

“You aren’t okay. Come on” He held the jedi up and walked him to the resting area.   


“He doesn't look so good” Paz pointed out. 

“He looks almost as green as the child” Koska added. 

“Stay in the cockpit to be sure everything runs smoothly” Din told them. He got Luke to the bed and draped a blanket over him. “You really don’t look well,  _ cyar’ika _ ” 

“I’m fine. I think it’s just the flying”

“We’re in hyperspace” 

“I don’t know Din. I might be all the spicy food you only have on your planet” Din just smiled at the remark and rubbed his cheek. 

“Ba!” Grogu crawled up the bed and cuddled into his side. His claw rubbed at Luke’s stomach and closed his eyes. Din sat down against the bed and watched his two loves sleep. He ended up drifting off to sleep as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paz and Koska walked out of the ship first to make sure there was no threat. Din and Luke walked off with Grogu and Artoo behind them. “Welcome to Coruscant” Leia bowed. She then noticed how ill her brother looked.    
  
“Luke are you okay? You should see a nurse droid” She stepped closer to him and looked him up and down. 

“I’m fine”   
  
“He threw up this morning and was weak on the flight here” Din told her. 

“No. I’m fine” Luke stopped them from worrying more. “Let’s get this meeting over with”

“I won’t attend a meeting if you don’t check your health” 

Luke rolled his eyes at his husband. “Protective mandalorian” He said under his breath. “Fine. I’m sure it’s really nothing” 

“I’ll take him while you all prepare for the meeting” Leia held her brother’s arm. Din was prepared to fight to go instead but the omega gave him a look. 

“Very well” The Skywalker twins started walking away. “Grogu, no” Din tried to stop the cot from following the two, but it kept moving. Luke turned around to see Grogu was using the force to follow them. 

“Your  _ buir  _ wants you to stay with him” The little one cried and shook his head. “I can watch him” he said to his mate. Din nodded and let the three leave. 

“The little green child sure likes you” Leia pointed out. 

“He’s a good padawan. Been extra close to me lately” Luke told her. 

“And the  _ Mand’alor?”  _ Leia pressed. 

“What about him?” 

“You two are super close. You know his name and obviously his dynamic” 

“Yeah. I’m helping raise his kid” Luke was thankful that they were at the hospital wing now. He really couldn’t take his sister’s interrogation. 

“Hello Master Skywalker. Are you injured or ill?” The droid asked politely. 

“I’ve been feeling ill. Nausea and tiredness” Luke told them. 

“Have you experienced a heat recently?” 

“Uh, not yet” The omega then realized his heat didn’t come like it should have last week. “It might be my heat coming then. It was suppose to happen last week” 

“May I examine you?” The droid asked. 

Luke nodded and sat on the examination table. He laid down as the droid approached him. It waved a hand over his stomach and said, “Oh. It appears that you are expecting Master Skywalker” Grogu cooed loudly at the news.

“What! Show us!” Leia shouted in disbelief. Her brother pregnant? No way.

The droid kept one hand on Luke’s middle section and turned his head to display the ultrasound. There was a small blob, but the sound of a heartbeat proved it was a child. 

“Oh” Luke muttered as he stared at the picture. He felt tears welling in his eyes because that was his child, their child. 

“Well you leave the room please and don’t share this information with anyone” He heard Leia say, but he was so lost in his thoughts. How would he tell Din? Would he be happy? What would they do about  _ Mandalore?  _

“It’s the  _ Mand’alor’s _ isn’t it?” Leia softly asked with her arms crossed. Luke looked at his sister not having the energy to keep up the charade. He nodded his head and she sighed deeply. “Knew there was more to you guys than being friends” 

Luke sat up and rubbed his face. “We’re mated” 

“What!” She shouted. “Mated? Like in marriage?” She seethed out. 

“Yeah. For almost a year” Luke figured it was time to finally tell the truth. It’s been eating at him. “We were gonna keep it hidden since  _ Mandalore _ wouldn’t take it well that their king mated a jedi. Now I’m pregnant which really messes up our plan” 

“We’re gonna keep this hidden. At least from the senators. Your partnership with the king is between you two. No one else, but if you ever need any advice come to me. You know what the Republic thinks of my marriage with Han” 

Luke laughed and nodded his head. He looked down at his stomach and up at Grogu, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He got off the examination table to pick up the child. “Guess you knew the whole time” Grogu patted Luke’s cheek and cooed. 

“We better get to the meeting or we won’t hear the end of it” Leia told him. He agreed, but pulled her into a hug. “Oh what’s this for?” 

“Thank you for not freaking out” Luke whispered. 

“Of course. Best secrets are kept between siblings"   


“That’s not a saying” 

“It is now. Let’s go”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
“You okay?” Din asked as soon as Luke walked over to them. 

“Yeah. We’ll talk about it later” 

_ “Tion'jor not jii?”  _ Din asked in  _ Mando’a.  _ **_(Why not now?)_ **

“They use translators and record everything here. It needs to be spoken in private” Luke just stared straight ahead where other senators were getting situated in their area. 

“Just tell me you aren’t dying” Din whispered. 

“I’m not dying” He told him. 

Leia had stood up to begin the meeting. “Hello senators and to our guests  _ Mand’alor  _ and his council” Everyone bowed to them in greeting. “We called this meeting to ask for  _ Mandalore _ to join the New Republic” 

“What would be the benefits if we were to?” Din asked the question his whole council wondered. 

“You can have all the resources needed to rebuild your planet and have access to trade with other planets in the Republic” A senator said.

“It seems you would get more benefits than us” Paz spoke up.

“How so?” Another senator said. 

“You would have control of my people, or more like you would turn us into soldiers” 

“Isn’t that what you are?” 

Luke could feel Din get angry with the statement. “If I may” he spoke up before Din could spew his anger. 

“Master Luke Skywalker, you were very adamant on not being a part of the New Republic? What are you doing here?”   
  
“I am here as an ally to the  _ Mand’alor _ . I’ve been teaching his son, who has the force in him, for about two years now. I’ve grown to learn about the king and his people within this time. They are not soldiers or bounty hunters, at least not all of them. They are just protective of their kind since their planet and culture were nearly destroyed. I agree that it seems the Republic would get more benefits if they were to join” 

“You have no say, Master Skywalker. You aren’t a part of the New Republic nor  _ Mandalore _ ” One of the senator’s said.

“You shouldn’t even be in this room” Another one said.

“His input is very important considering he’s the last jedi” Leia reasoned. 

“For all we know they could be making a ploy for a war. Mandalorians are known for being violent” 

“There are no plans of war!” Din shouted. “My planet comes in peace. We just want to be a safe space for my people”

“Where they could be criminals freely” Din snarled at the man who spoke up.

“Mandalorians aren't criminals. They are nice and gentle people unless people like you insult them” Luke told them. He really didn’t want things to escalate so he was trying to be the mediator.

“Leave the room, Master Skywalker” A Senator demanded

“He won’t do such a thing cause he is a mandalorian and jedi so he has more reason than anyone in this room to stay” Din made the room go quiet. Everyone was looking at the king including Luke with wide eyes. 

“How is he mandalorian? He does not wear the armor” 

“He is sworn in by marriage to me” The room was in shock and they started whispering amongst each other. 

“Din” Luke said in disbelief. They didn’t talk about this and the jedi didn’t know what to do. This can mess up everything with  _ Mandalore  _ and the Republic.

“So he has every reason to have input on what becomes of my planet” Luke could feel tears welling in his eyes for the second time that day. His husband had so much trust in him making decisions about  _ Mandalore _ . 

Luke cleared his throat and looked around the large room at the senates. “And with the way you have treated mandalorians like monsters we won’t be joining your allegiance”

“Then you want war” One of them spoke loudly.

“Do you think it’s wise to start a war with a planet who has a jedi on their side?” Koska challenged them with a raise of an eyebrow.

The  _ Mand’alor  _ put his hand out to stop Koska from putting her hand on her blaster. “We will join if you let us remain as independent. You will let us trade and have the resources needed to rebuild. In exchange I won’t kill you”

“What he means” He gave a pointed look to his husband. They were trying to be calm and not threaten them. “Is that we will give you information on any threats to the Republic. Mandalorians are great at finding information. That’s why they are great bounty hunters” 

“He has a point. We heard word that there is recent work that is empire” 

“We already have a lot of information about imperial from scouting them on our rescue for my son” Din informed them. “Do we have a deal?” 

The senators looked at each other and some muttering to one another. One by one they voted in agreeance. “It’s settled then” Leia announced. “ _ Mandalore  _ will join the New Republic as an independent planet. They will give us information about the empire in exchange for needed resources and any potential needs the people would need” 

Luke sighed in relief that the meeting didn’t end in disaster. Now he had other matters to handle. He grabbed Din’s arm and dragged him out of the room. He didn’t stop dragging him until they were in his room. 

“What were you thinking telling them we’re mated?” he sneered

“Making them trust us and letting you stay in the room” 

“How can us being married show trust?”

“From how Cara Dune talks about how the rebels worship you for destroying two Death Stars I figured the people in there would admire you the same way. They have trust in you already for being a hero and a jedi. Them knowing that we’re mated means you see the good in  _ Mandalore _ . Thus making them realized they need us on their side and would give us what we want” 

Luke crossed his arms and pouted. “For someone who can be dumb sometimes you sure are smart” Din pulled off his helmet so Luke could see the smile on his face. “But you realize now the whole galaxy is gonna know about us. More targets on our backs”

“With the Republic’s protection now we will be fine” 

“It’s gonna be harder for you to step down now” Luke already knew that’s not how being ruler worked. He had to be defeated in battle which would probably never happen. 

“We’ll figure it out” Din stepped closer to place his hands on Luke’s waist. “Now why were you sick earlier? You said you’re not dying which is good” 

Luke smiled lovingly as he looked down at his still flat stomach. He looked back up at his mate and lifted his hand to rub Din’s check where some stubble was coming in. “I’m pregnant” 

He couldn’t help but smile at seeing the shock on the alpha’s face. “Pregnant?” He asked as he searched Luke’s face to see if he was joking.   


The omega nodded his head and bit his lip. “I didn’t realize I missed my heat with everything going on. It explains my symptoms and why Grogu has been so attached to me” 

Din grinned and moved his hands to cradle Luke’s face. “ _ Cyar’ika _ ” he said lovingly. Just in that one endearment (and the force) Luke knew that his alpha was in awe, shock, worry, and so in love with the news he just received. He lifted his own hands to rest on the armored forearms with a smile of his own. 

“I know” He whispered back, feeling the same emotions himself. Din kissed him gently and then rested his forehead against his. 

“I’ll talk to my council about me stepping down from my duties until you give birth” 

“Or we can stay on  _ Mandalore _ ” Luke suggested. He figured what’s the harm in giving birth on a planet that he knew his child would be protected in. He already gained the admiration from several citizens on the planet within just a few days. 

“Maybe. I like the idea of staying on Yavin IV though” 

“Just so you can have me to yourself” 

“Yeah. Don’t need to worry about no politics or challenges. Just our clan” 

“Okay. We’ll talk to your council” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you mean you are leaving?” Paz was severely confused. As soon as they were back on  _ Mandalore _ Din called a meeting to announce he would be stepping down for sometime. 

“After the news of my mating, I think it would be best if I depart for sometime till the news dies down” The mated pair had decided on not telling the galaxy about his pregnancy, sadly that also included his council. 

“How could you rule from far away?” Koska asked. 

“I will have the Armorer hold the position for now. She will call me on any huge issues that need my input. I will also be handling the New Republic so I will be in touch to get any needed advice” Din explained. “Is that okay?” 

They all nodded and accepted the decision. “I will be leaving today. If I am needed you call immediately” 

“And where will you be going?” The Armorer asked.   


“I can’t disclose that information” He stood and left the room so they wouldn’t press. He went to his room to grab his bag and left the palace to his ship. Luke and Grogu were waiting for him with smiles. 

“Everything went okay?”

“Yeah. Let’s go home,  _ cyar’ika _ ” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few months, the clan of three were enjoying their lives on Yavin IV. Din was overwhelmed by how beautiful pregnant Luke was. His stomach had started expanding out to show their child and the alpha couldn’t keep his hands off of it. Grogu still cuddled up to the bump and cooed happily. Luke was in pure bliss after the morning sickness left. He still taught Grogu his lessons and every day he grew stronger and stronger. Din had really gotten to love gardening and hunting to provide for his family. He had taken to wearing normal clothes and forgoing his helmet. Only once did Leia come to visit and luckily the  _ Mand’alor _ had his armor on since he was coming back from hunting. She teased Luke about how he looked funny being pregnant; yet she would ask a million questions about the experience. Din had remarked that she should ask Han to knock her up already. 

Luke was finishing up his lesson with Grogu when Din walked over with his sleeves rolled up and an off distance expression. “That’s enough for today,  _ ad’ika _ ” Luke patted his back and turned to Artoo. “Take him inside to have a snack” 

He walked towards his husband with his gloved hand on his back and the other on his stomach. “What’s wrong?” 

Din looked at his beautiful omega and then looked at the floor. “I have to go back to  _ Mandalore _ ” 

“Why?” Luke immediately got concerned at the statement. Not once over the past six months did the council demand for their king to return. Din only attended one meeting on Coruscant before arranging to attend through hologram. 

“Bo-Katan has challenged me for the saber” Now Luke was scared. 

“What? Why would she wait this long to challenge you? It must be a trap. You can’t go” Luke held his husband’s arm to make him stay. 

“I’m gonna try to talk some sense into her. If not, then I have to accept the duel. This is the way”

“No it’s not!” Luke was getting more and more scared which came out as anger. “You can get killed, Din! I can’t lose you! We can’t lose you! I’m giving birth in four months! I can’t do this alone” He whispered the last part out with his eyes squeezed shut. 

Din jumped into action and cradled his face in his hands. The tree’s were shaking and the fallen ones were floating in the air. “Luke, you need to calm down” The jedi opened his eyes to show his blue eyes were filled with tears. “Breath,  _ cyar’ika _ ” 

Luke listened and took deep breaths to gain his control back. “I will talk to Bo-Katan. I will return to you. I promise, Luke” 

The omega looked at the floor to hide his tears. Din gripped Luke’s chin to make him look at him. “I will come back” 

Luke nodded his head and reached for Din’s other hand to place on his baby bump. “You come back to us. Alive” 

Din rubbed the bump and leaned down to kiss Luke lovingly. He could taste tears and he hated that he made his husband cry. “I’m gonna change and head out. I’ll call when I’m heading home”

Luke nodded and let his mate walk towards the home. Din put on his flight suit and then all the beskar armor including his helmet. He got on one knee where Grogu was sitting so he could talk to him face to face. “I’m gonna leave for awhile, but I’m gonna come back. You make sure  _ buir _ doesn’t lose control while I’m gone. Be sure he’s safe” 

Grogu nodded and then reached to hug his  _ buir _ . He kissed the top of his head before standing up and leaving his home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Din had to admit that  _ Mandalore _ looked really good. More homes were built as well as shops. Several foundlings came running to their king to ask how he is and where he’s been. He told them to return to their clans as he kept making his way to the palace. “Welcome back _ Mand’alor _ ” The Armorer greeted once he was in the meeting room. Bo-Katan was also sitting within the council with that sneer look on her face. 

“Thank you. I heard you want to challenge me” 

“I do challenge you in combat for the dark saber” 

Din nodded and sat down in his empty seat. He was sure no one had sat in it since he left. “I offer to hand you the saber and my throne to not duel”

“Why the change of talk when you were so kin on killing me?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Oh that want is still there, but have a family to get back to” 

“That jedi and the little one in training. That’s not a family” 

Paz and Koska were ready to attack Bo-Katan themselves with the way she talked of the king’s family. It was very disrespectful and they didn’t stand for that. “That jedi happens to be my mate and pregnant with my child. I have more to live for than you do”

“Who’s fearful now?” She raised an eyebrow cocky. 

“I’m not fearing you. I fear my unborn child being abandoned. I will accept your duel. I’m just giving you the last chance to accept my yield so you don’t die” 

“I never will take the saber without it being earned” 

“Very well. Let’s head out” They left the palace to the arena built for challenges. The bell was sounded for all mandalorians to gather. There were no rules to the duels. The opponent will have to say they yield or it’s death. Most yield as soon as Din has the high ground. So he was sure it would turn out the same way. The crowd were all cheering for their king and some were even booing Bo-Katan. He could see it was getting to the woman which was in his benefit.

They were at a distance and were waiting for the signal to fight. The bell rang and Bo-Katan fastly shot at the king. Din ricocheted them off his pauldrons as he ran closer to her. He pulled his beskar spear off his back and jumped into action. She had her own spear and they were deflecting each other’s attacks. He smoothly moved to block her attack and drew his saber out to hit her thigh pauldron. It managed to still burn and cut through the bit of flight suit near the armor. She staggered back and Din used his spear to trip her. He held the saber near her neck and waited to see if she would yield. 

It pained her but she knew there was no way of getting out of this. “I yield” 

He stood up and walked away to the crowd cheering loudly for their king. He ignored the cheers and walked to his council nearby. “I want her off my planet” 

He left the arena and went back to the palace. He entered his room and called Luke. The jedi looked so relieved to see his husband. “You won” 

“Of course I did. Tried to reason with her and failed” Din explained. 

“Are you okay though?” 

“Yeah. She had been training this whole time but not enough. Was easier than I thought” 

“Are you coming home?” There was a knock on the door and Din turned to see it was Paz. 

“Sorry  _ Mand’alor _ . Just came to let you know there will be a feast in your honor” 

“Alright. I’ll attend for awhile before leave”   


“Very well sir. Hi Luke! Congratulations by the way!” Paz called out. 

“Hi Paz” Luke called back. The council and him were getting along swimmingly. Luke would sometimes sit into some calls that regarded any issues on  _ Mandalore _ . “What was the congrats for?” 

“I told them about the baby. It was mostly so Bo-Katan knew I have everything to live for” 

Luke nodded in understanding. “Okay. I trust them to keep the news to themselves though” 

“I’m sure they will. I’m gonna attend this feast real quick before heading home” Din explained. 

“Very well.  _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum _ ”  **_(I love you)._ **

Din smiled at his husband speaking his language more fluently. “ _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuumI”  _

The call ended and Din decided to wash up before the feast. It went by in a blur but he remembers giving a speech to his people. All he knows is that he wants to go back to Yavin IV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke was sitting in the field with Grogu who was collecting flowers. The child would come waddling over to give his  _ buir  _ all the flowers. He grew tired of going back and forth so he plopped down next to Luke. “Here  _ ad’ika _ ” He placed the little flower crown on top of Grogu’s head. Grogu whined and grabbed the flowers and gestured to Luke’s head. “Alright. I’ll make one” 

Grogu handed his  _ buir _ different flowers as he built the crown. “You wanna put it on me?” He let the child gently put the flowers on his head. “Patoo!” Grogu shouted and started waddling away. 

“Where are you going?” He asked but then felt the answer in the force. “Wait for me!” He used the force to help himself stand up. He waddled to catch up with his child. He used the force to stop the child and lift him into his arms. “Don’t run off without me. I want to greet  _ buir _ home too” 

They made it to where the ship had just landed. The ramp came down to reveal the mandalorian. Luke smiled with relief at seeing his mate not hurt. Din pulled the helmet off and stepped closer to his family. “Like your crowns” Din rubbed Grogu’s cheek and let him hold his finger. “You look beautiful,  _ cyar’ika _ ” There was a glow to the omega and his blond hair shined in the sun with the flowers in his hair.

“You look handsome” Luke complimented back. The shiny beskar armor was the thing that drew Luke into the man in the first place. Din leaned in for a kiss and let his hand rest on the large bump.

“Let’s get you off your feet” They walked back to the home to get back to the quiet life that they love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
“Should I call Leia?” Din asked in a panic. 

“I already told her” Luke then groaned as he leaned forward to breath through the contraction. 

“Right” he moved to stand next to his mate to rub his lower back. “Just breath through it” 

Din was really trying his best to help his husband through the birthing. It hurt him so much seeing Luke in so much pain. “Is there anything you need?” 

“This child out of me” He moaned as he held Din’s arms for support. “Also tell Grogu I’m okay. He’s worried” 

“Right. Let’s sit you down” He guided Luke to the bed before leaving the room. 

Grogu was right outside the door ready to use the force to open the door. “ _ Buir _ is okay _ ad’ika.  _ He’s having your brother or sister so you have to stay out here and be good” 

Grogu nodded and turned around to go back into his room. Din spent the whole time rubbing Luke’s back and placing cool towels on his forehead and neck. Luke really couldn’t ask for a better mate to help him through this. 

When the time came Din helped him though the entire birth until there was a loud cry announcing the birth of their child. “It’s a boy” Din said as he cleaned his son up before wrapping him in a blanket. He gently rested the boy on Luke’s chest so he could scent mark their child. 

“He’s so beautiful” Luke said with tears in his eyes. He had a tuff of dark hair and had more of Din’s features, but Din would say that he had more of Luke’s. They both sat in the bed looking at the newborn until the door was pushed open. Grogu walked in and cooed at seeing the buddle in Luke’s arms. Din lifted his son in his lap so he could see his brother. 

Luke looked up at his husband with a soft expression. “Are we going with the name we decided on?”   


“If you want,  _ cyar’ika _ ” 

Luke looked back down at his son with adoring eyes. “Poe Djarin, welcome to the world” 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't see their child being Poe did ya? I was gonna make it Rey but decided to make my favorite character from the sequel series be my fav pairings child. Thank you for reading and if you have your own prompt for a/b/o Dinluke you can send them on Tumblr. Username is @toocold2115.


End file.
